Adaptandose día con día
by Ale-chan96
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo Mahora es una prisión?Tsukuyomi es oficialmente admitida como estudiante y a Setsuna se le ordena vigilarla.Konosetu. UA después del capítulo 290. by Immi
1. Prólogo

A/N: Bien! Hola a todos los lectores! Sinceramente yo no soy la autora de esta historia si no que es _**Immi**_ que en lo personal pienso que ha escrito uno de los mejores fics que he leído durante los 4 años que tengo como lectora de fanfics aquí en fanfiction! Bueno dejo en claro que yo solo lo traduzco al español para todos ustedes! Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

_**Prologo **_

Matar era muy divertido.

Esta fue una de las grandes verdades que Tsukuyomi había logrado aceptar en el tiempo que ha estado viva. Los maestros y las victimas podían decir lo que querían de ello, y opinar si estaba mal o inmoral e incluso podrían tener la razón. Pero no dejaría a un lado el hecho que:

Era _**divertido.**_

No solo era divertido, era la afición más emocionante que jamás nadie podría aspirar a ocuparla. Nada podría compararse con sentir la carne siendo cortada y sentir el roció de la sangre que salpica sobre ti, viendo como se iban los ojos de la victima; la sensación del palpitar de su corazón mientras enterraba con más fuerza su arma.

Al principio se trataba solo de la sangre y el calor de ésta. En el frio mundo que Tsukuyomi habitaba, la sangre era lo único que la hacía sentir que estaba realmente viva. Pero entonces, ella se encontraba en la Escuela Shinmeiryuu donde aprendió a luchar adecuadamente y también donde encontró una manera más de aumentar el placer de matar.

No había nada como matar, pero de igual manera no había nada como luchar contra un oponente verdaderamente fuerte mientras lentamente vas matándolo y por lógica acabando con su vida de él o ella. Tsukuyomi tendía a preferir más la carne de una mujer.

Antes de que ella supiera cómo manejar adecuadamente las armas, el asesinato no habría tenido la intimidad que merece. Ella podía entender mas sobre qué fue lo que condujo a su víctima que mil puñaladas en el torso.

Todavía no había conseguido lo que realmente ella tenía en mente, o porque le importaba, pero el resultado final era que ahora sentía una conexión con sus víctimas la cual la hacía sentir que podía cortarlos en pedazos. Se diría que en el momento en que ese vínculo se rompió ya no era divertido, las muertes de antes con sangre por todas partes, se acabaron.

Lo que realmente la hacía sentir con diversión y que probablemente era uno de los aspectos más curiosos de la misma, era el hecho de que como a sus víctimas se les oscurecían los ojos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba sus últimos latidos.

Era muy divertido. Incluso los guerreros, quienes prometían luchar hasta el último aliento. Igual que las personas que se empeñaban tanto en pasar sus últimos momentos pacíficamente.

Muy bien, pero esa parte era la que no le gustaba para nada.

Es francamente ridículo que algunas personas pensaron que su muerte podría ser más tranquila de lo que ya iba a ser, pero por alguna extraña razón, Tsukuyomi no se había atrevido a burlarse del pensamiento de los seres queridos. Parecía… mal.

Hace unos años todo había sido muy divertido, pero la cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Nadie se aferró a su voluntad, en ese último momento, cuando los ojos de sus víctimas se oscurecían. Ese momento, comprendieron que era por fin el final.

Así que se daban por vencidos.

Fueron momentos muy especiales, y con las mejores victimas donde se dio cuenta de la debilidad de éstos. Esa vez hubo un enemigo muy peculiar, el cual se rindió cuando estaba luchando contra ella, cosa que pasaba solo de vez en cuando.

Desde hace meses (más tiempo si quería ser exigente, pero al principio, no era personal), ella solo quería compartir ese momento con una persona.

La persona que, si no hubiera habido ninguna injerencia externa, se hubiera muerto pensando.

Lo romántico no era por lo que más se inclina Tsukuyomi. Pero pensando en cosas así ¿no había nadie por la que se haya preocupado por dos segundos?

… Por supuesto que sí, ahora se explicaban las cosas más claramente.

Sakurazaki Setsuna que no era ningún interés pasajero, al contrario había logrado captar por completo la atención de Tsukuyomi.

Así que sus últimos pensamientos de la rubia eran un poco extraños para ella, tal vez un poco cursis. Setsuna siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir cosas especiales y diferentes.

Y era confuso. Muy, muy confuso.

Ahora que Tsukuyomi no estaba muriendo en una cama de hospital meditando sobre cómo debería haber muerto, en ese momento recordaba cuando luchó con Setsuna y se sentía tan aliviada en esos momentos, en cambio ahora habían cambiado.

Al final de la misma, después de que ambas se enfrentaron en una batalla de la cual se debería sentir orgullosa, Tsukuyomi había sido abrumada por la felicidad, porque…

Bien.

Setsuna todavía estaba _viva._

Que al parecer eso le importaba demasiado.

Confuso. Durante todo el tiempo en el que había estado luchando, Tsukuyomi siempre tenía en la mente matar a Setsuna. Incluso durante su última pelea, en la cual le hubiera gustado matar a la mitad-demonio. _Mal_. Ella quería que la emoción que sentía con matar, pudiera unirse con la alegría que sentía al ver a Setsuna.

No creía que solo una persona, le pudiera hacer sentir tanto placer, ya que ella jamás había sentido ese sentimiento. Sus fantasías de Tsukuyomi iban más allá del universo, cuando se ponía a pensar las formas en las que podría matar a Setsuna.

Y por último, Setsuna aun estaba viva pero había estado a punto de morir en su última batalla y… Tsukuyomi estaba feliz con ese giro de acontecimientos que sucedieron, pero por alguna razón no entendía porque se sentía así. La hermosa vista de la sangre que goteaba del brazo de Setsuna no debería ser suficiente como para causar euforia ¿no? Matar era bastante divertido. Ella siempre pensó que la muerte es lo más divertido que pudiera haber existido.

Pero claramente Setsuna aun estaba viva, tal vez eso tuvo algo que ver con ella. La vida puede ser muy divertida a veces, aunque se sentía muy aburrida cuando no había muertes o bajas innecesarias.

…

No es que no hubiese tiempo para pensar las cosas. Tsukuyomi pensó que podría ser confusa para Setsuna también. Podrían trabajar juntas.

Después de todo, ¿no se supone que eran compañeras de cuarto se supone que podían ayudarse con cosas extrañas como los sentimientos?

* * *

A/N: Apenas es el comienzo! Dejen un comentario para ver si les gusta mi trabajo se los agradecería mucho y muchas gracias _**Immi **_por dejarme traducir tu fic! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Que ya casi lo tengo listo!.


	2. Día 1

A/N: Como siempre recordando que este fabuloso fic es de _**Immi**_ yo solo lo traduzco a español para todos ustedes :) Disfruten y disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

**Día 1**

Inhala, Exhala.

Inhala, Exhala.

Respira…

"Luna-chan no tienes que hacer nada de esto"

Setsuna cerró los ojos y rezó pidiendo paz en su interior.

"Eso es porque ella no es una asesina de grupos o de muchas personas al mismo tiempo"

Tsukuyomi suspiró con tristeza. "Senpai," se quejó "Esto no es nada agradable, yo ni siquiera he matado a nadie en años" hizo una pausa y cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, Setsuna escuchó su risa. "Además a mí me gusta tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo con mi víctima. Matar a muchas personas al mismo tiempo no es muy divertido."

Setsuna no podía evitarlo. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Tsukuyomi. Ella sabía que eso no podía ser verdad, ya que la naturaleza de la rubia era _otra_ pero… "Tu acabas de decir que no has asesinado a nadie en años."

"Si, yo dije eso."

"Pero has matado personas recientemente." Como si realmente necesitaba decir eso para saber la repuesta de la rubia.

Tsukuyomi sonrió. _"Si."_

"Me sorprende que Fate te lo permitió" Setsuna dijo forzada pero ligeramente. ¿No debería el director llamarla en breve? ¿Cuál es el punto de su cita si todo lo que dirá es que se quede cuidando de Tsukuyomi? "¿No que se quieren evitar bajas innecesarias?."

Su nuevo cargo se encogió de hombros, mirando menos preocupada porque su jefe estaba llegando algo tarde. "_Creo_ que eran muy necesarias."

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Setsuna retuvo una respiración corta y la dejó escapar, tratando de recordarse a sí misma que no tenía por qué estar preocupada por Tsukuyomi. Cualquier cosa que la otra chica hubiera hecho, había sido en el pasado. _Antes_ de que la rubia, empezara a meditar sobre alguna burla en ese juicio, probablemente nada de ello iba a ser compensado como lo mucho que disfrutó trabajando junto a Fate. Ahora, apenas poseía el poder necesario para competir con algunos de los estudiantes más calificados de kendo. Y sí, ella se comportaba lo suficiente fuera de sí como para intentar luchar contra Setsuna, pero sabía que no iba a darle ni siquiera un poco de batalla en las condiciones que se encontraba.

_No sería como la última vez._

No, no lo sería. Eso fue evidente. Para empezar, si ambas lucharan como la última vez, con todas sus fuerzas, ya no estaría Kurt Gödel para interferir y en esta ocasión Tsukuyomi seguro moriría la cual sería la solución de muchos de los problemas actuales de Setsuna.

Setsuna cerró los ojos y se dijo así misma que no debería pensar de esa manera.

Ella podía odiar a Tsukuyomi. Ella podía haber deseado que Tsukuyomi pagara su sentencia en cualquier otro lugar. Incluso podía odiar al director por haberla escogido y dicho que ella sería la más indicada para cuidar de Tsukuyomi sin haberle preguntado.

Pero definitivamente ya no podía pensar en matar a Tsukuyomi. Cualquier cosa que había ocurrido en el pasado ya no tenía nada que ver ahora, porque... Su deber era protegerla. Setsuna ya no tenía ninguna opción de hacerle daño. Ella tenía ese deber y no debería dejar que _nadie_ se interponga en su camino.

Setsuna podía oír la respiración de Tsukuyomi solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella. La rubia, miró a su senpai cosa que hizo sentir como si tuviera fuego en la piel y también la puso a temblar al mismo tiempo.

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

Solo tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse, eso era todo, Setsuna se trataba de convencer mentalmente. Desde que era una niña, había sido la única responsable de Konoka, pero por su propia voluntad. Mantener la vista en alguien que odiaba en lugar que alguien _que amaba_ iba a ser una tarea muy difícil.

El sonido de la puerta llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos de Setsuna se abrieron de golpe. Shizuna salió de la oficina con una pila de carpetas en sus brazos. Cuando las vio a las dos chicas esperando, sonrió.

"Perdón por hacerlas esperar mi cita llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, pueden entrar ahora para hablar con el director"

Setsuna asintió con la cabeza y trató de ocultar su alivio. Se hizo a un lado, a la espera de que Shizuna pasara. Detrás de ella, Tsukuyomi hizo lo mismo, aunque sus movimientos tenían el molesto efecto de imitar demasiado a Setsuna. La chica mitad demonio puso sus hombros tensos como un aire de incomodidad la envolvió.

"Camina por delante de mi"

Tsukuyomi todavía tuvo el descaro de mostrar en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Yo no quiero que camines detrás de mi"

Ahora, su maldita sonrisa había vuelto. "¿No confías en mi Setsuna-senpai? He estado detrás de ti todo este tiempo que hemos estado esperando y no he hecho nada malo."

Puesto así, lo hizo sonar un poco ridículo, pero Setsuna no se movió. "No te muevas de donde estas." La sola idea de que Tsukuyomi camine detrás de ella era suficiente para aumentar su paranoia. Venia de demasiadas semanas de ser acosada sin saberlo.

Tsukuyomi puso mala cara, pero no objetó. Entró de forma rápida a la oficina seguida por Setsuna. Sorprendentemente había alguien más en la habitación aparte del director.

"¡Oh! Hola, Pistolera-onee-san!"

Para sorpresa de Mana, que solo levantó una ceja antes de dar un saludo. "Tsukuyomi, Setsuna."

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí Tatsumiya? Pensé que era la única asignada para Tsukuyomi". La esperanza de Setsuna se encendió levemente en su pecho. ¿Acaso el director cambió de idea? ¿Podría ser que Mana iba a estar a cargo de Tsukuyomi en su lugar?.

Todas sus esperanzas se murieron cuando Mana abrió la boca "Todavía lo eres. El director solo quería asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún problema en que compartas habitación con ella". Se encogió en hombros. "No tengo ningún problema. Ya que realmente yo no paso mucho tiempo en nuestra habitación"

Setsuna se estremeció y la cabeza de Tsukuyomi se apoyó sobre el asiento que había elegido para sentarse. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo intenso, recordando cómo Setsuna se alistaba para cualquier batalla. "¿No?. ¿Por qué no?"

Mana sonrió misteriosamente. "Ahora, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

Detrás de su escritorio, el director se aclaró la garganta. Setsuna y Mana inmediatamente lo miraron. Tsukuyomi prefirió mantener sus ojos fijos en Setsuna.

"Si no les importa, prefiero terminar con esto rápidamente. Su conversación puede esperar más tarde." Konoemon dijo barajeando varios documentos que eran bastante importantes para un futuro no muy lejano y paseó su mirada sobre sus tres invitadas que se mantenían en silencio.

"Muy bien. Ahora, Tsukuyomi-kun…" dio unos cuantos golpecitos con sus dedos sobre la mesa y suspiró. "Bueno. En primer lugar, todos los documentos necesarios para inscribirse como estudiante se han firmado. Ya que no tienes el apellido de ningún familiar, se te asignará con el nombre de Kuzunoha Tsukuyomi, sobrina de nuestro instructora de kendo Kuzunoha Toko". Miró a la rubia. "Me gustaría recalcarte que no señales mucho la relación"

_Esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que no causará problemas_, Setsuna pensó. Tsukuyomi no era una persona social. Ella solo interactuaba con personas que tuvieran que ver con su trabajo, pero Setsuna se estremeció al oír que de todos los socios de Fate, Tsukuyomi era la única que cumpliría su castigo en Mahora.

"A continuación, se ha decidido que en lugar de reemplazar tu actual sello con algo menos restrictivo, el sello de Ouroboros se mantendrá en su lugar."

Tsukuyomi puso mala cara mientras su mano tembló convulsivamente hasta su abdomen. "¿Realmente es necesario? Yo sé cómo controlarme."

Setsuna resistió el impulso de poner sus ojos en Tsukuyomi. Si, Tsukuyomi probablemente sabe cómo comportarse. Eso no significaba que ella lo haría. Si sus palabras anteriores sobre las bajas necesarias eran ciertas, entonces tenía que mantenerse más restringida que cuando Fate le daba órdenes. El sello Ouroboros era una buena idea.

Era uno de los sellos más restrictivos que puedan ser puestos en alguien. La mayoría de los otros sellos, solo bloqueaban la magia del mago, o en el caso de los usuarios del ki, el ki era imposible que pudiera salir del cuerpo. Esos eran los que más se solían utilizar en los delincuentes.

El uso del sello Ouroboros fue casi totalmente limitado en el mundo mágico, solamente se utilizaba para transportar prisioneros atravéz de aéreas donde se concentraban grandes cantidades de magia. La mayoría de los sellos no podían lograrlo atravéz de Gateport.

Pero el sello Ouroboros sobrevivía gracias a la magia de la víctima y su ki. Fuera de la interferencia mágica había muy poco o ningún efecto en él, y cualquier interferencia interna moriría antes de que llegara al poder. Mientras nadie lance intencionalmente el sello hacia su víctima, éste seguiría trabajando hasta que Tsukuyomi muera.

Por supuesto que ahora no estaría en peligro. Las cárceles no siempre eran las más higiénicas, había casos en que los cuerpos muertos de los prisioneros eran entregados porque ya no pudieron resistir mas en un lugar así.

Solo pocos habían muerto de frío, ya que los responsables de los mismos eran acabados por los presos más resistentes.

Pero Mahora no fue diseñada como una prisión. El sello Ouroboros quería decir que Tsukuyomi era total y absolutamente indefensa, ni siquiera más fuerte que un humano común y corriente.

"Tsukuyomi-kun, esto no es algo con lo que debas estar de acuerdo" Setsuna se sacudió de sus pensamientos bastantes tranquilizadores, justo a tiempo para ver la llamada de atención hacia Tsukuyomi.

"Estas siendo _castigada_. En cuanto a los involucrados se refiere, Mahora será tu prisión hasta que llegues a la mayoría de edad, después las cosas serán evaluadas de nuevo. Esto no es para que lo disfrutes. Esto solo es una ayuda para mejorar la prisión a la que ibas a ir."

Tsukuyomi suspiró dramáticamente y se desplomó en la parte posterior de la silla. Sus ojos estaban apagados e infelices. Al parecer, el director tomó esta acción para seguir adelante con los términos más generalizados de su encarcelamiento, Konoemon continuó.

"Como ya sabes, vas a compartir habitación con Setsuna-kun." _Se ve demasiado feliz por eso._ "Setsuna-kun, no quiero que la dejes fuera de tu vista."

"Sí, señor." Setsuna dijo con severidad. Eso era exactamente lo mismo que le había pedido cuando le dijo que cuidara de Konoka. La _única_ diferencia era lo mucho que le gustaba la persona involucrada.

Ella hizo caso omiso de la vocecita en su cabeza que ilustraba la diferencia entre Konoka y Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Bueno, ella no podía decir que fue algo inesperado.

Tsukuyomi tarareaba para sí misma y sentó en el suelo del armario de la habitación convertida en vestidor. Dejó caer el uniforme escolar que se suponía que se debería de estar probando.

La mayoría de las restricciones eran cosas que ella se esperaba: el alojamiento junto con Setsuna, estar constantemente a su lado, mantenerse alejada de la gente que no sabía quién era ella… Todo lo esperaba, todo es diversión. Incluso, admirable.

Pero el sello si era un gran problema. Ella había pensado que llegando a Mahora, el sello Ouroboros se le retiraría y sería sustituido por algún otro sello que le permitiera tener por lo menos un acceso limitado a su magia, algo que podría romper con el tiempo. Pero no, el director algunas veces se portaba tan terco.

Tsukuyomi suspiró y miró a su alrededor el armario vacío.

Matar cualquier ser viviente sin su ki seria un reto. No era ningún tipo de diversión, su situación actual se parecía como cuando Fate le había ordenado mantener un ojo en Setsuna sin acercársele de ninguna manera.

Los humanos estaban fuera de lugar. Demasiado difíciles y demasiado…

¿Obvios?

Tsukuyomi parpadeó cuando ese pensamiento se le ocurrió. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba eso?.

Unos segundos más tarde, ella lo descubrió.

Podía matar uno que otro estudiante, pero luego se metería en problemas, y ese tipo de problemas, podría traer como consecuencia involucrar a Setsuna y probablemente las separarían, Tsukuyomi no quería eso. Le gustaba Setsuna, y la idea de estar lejos de ella la hizo sentir bastante triste y preocupada.

Así que, no mataría.

…

No, no, no, no, esto nunca funcionaría.

Tal vez ella podría matar con moderación.

No, eso definitivamente no funcionaria. Sin víctimas humanas, solo podía conformarse con matar a los pequeños animales que vagaban por Mahora. Aunque no contenían suficiente sangre como una persona humana.

Espera.

Matar era algo que disfrutaba.

Mientras haya sangre y violencia, ella podía ser feliz en cualquier parte. Ella prosperó en ello.

Sin embargo, podría sobrevivir sin ello hasta que encontrara una forma de deshacerse del sello Ouroboros. Setsuna estaba aquí. Setsuna tenía órdenes de quedarse a su lado. Ella no se marcharía.

El extraño sentimiento de alivio de que Setsuna estuviera aun con vida la hizo muy feliz, y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, lo cual le hacía difícil respirar. Tsukuyomi se encogió en hombros ante esa sensación… la hizo sentir incómoda.

Tendría que ser completamente dependiente de Setsuna. Tal vez por un largo período de tiempo. Ella no tenía a nadie más, y encontrar la manera de deshacerse de un sello que se suponía que era insuperable sin ayuda externa no sería fácil. Pero el ser difícil, no es lo mismo que sea imposible.

Tsukuyomi respiró hondo y asintió. Era factible entonces. _Seria_ hasta que se deshiciera del sello. Después de eso, podría divertirse tanto como ella quisiera.

* * *

A/N: Disculpen la tardanza ^^U aqui tuvieron el segundo capitulo de este fic titulado Taken by Day :D espero les haya gustado mi traducción y bueno si es asi por favor le pido que me dejen un comentario para saber lo que opinan... empezare a trabajar para el proximo capitulo que se pone cada vez mejor! :) eso es todo por hoy que tengan un bonito dia! ^_^


End file.
